Fancy coffee is usually made through adding milk foams in coffee liquid. According to a steam foaming nozzle device of a coffee maker with application No. 201020575326.4 disclosed on Aug. 10, 2011, rotating to adjust a sleeve can change the indrawn air volume, so as to adjust the fine degree of the milk foams. Moreover, the foaming nozzle is only adaptive to the occasion of making milk foams by steam, and the application scope is relatively narrow.